The Sundered Throne
by bubbajack
Summary: Bitter Wanderer that is what he called himself these days. He was the last of his kind and for the first time in a long, long time, he was headed home...Home to Skyrim, where he people once tread, only to be caught up in the return of dragons. Now Skyrim needs him, as does the Dragonborn. The question is...should he help? OCxHarem rated M for blood, gore, and eventual lemons.


**The Sundered Throne**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda does, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

**Ch.1: Debts, new and old...**

"Not much is known of the one called the "Shadow of the Dragonborn" more commonly known as "The Sundered King". The tale of his origins and rise to power are shrouded in mystery, and according to some accounts, prophecy. All that is known for sure is that, without his help, Skyrim, the Empire, and even all of Tamriel would've fallen."- except of Markus Proventius, Historian and author of "The Forgotten Ones War of 4E 201".

* * *

**E4 201 10****th**** of Last Seed 5:00am**

A lone cowled figure made his way through the rugged trail called the Pale Pass, which was the only way known way to safely get from Cyrodiil to Skyrim, the home of the Nords, and northern most province of the Tamriel without the threat of dying of starvation. And at first glance, this traveler might seem like he is another refugee fleeing from what some would consider a dying empire.

But if one managed to look closer they might notice a few things; the first being that his armor despite being faded to a dusty grey from travel, age, and use was still in fine condition despite its lackluster appearance. Secondly provided one could get a peek under his equally greyed and faded cloak, they might see that he is 'armed for bear' as the saying goes in Windhelm, as tucked into every conceivable place on his armor were various holders for knives, potions, poisons, and rolled up scrolls. Finally this person walked without any sign of wariness. He had no fear.

_'I can't believe after all this time away I'm finally coming back to this place. Should I be happy, seeing my homeland again? I honestly don't know.'_ The traveler thought as he made his way down the trail.

Suddenly, he heard the challenging roar of a grizzly bear, and shortly after the high pitched scream of a young woman in peril. Wasting no time, he bolted down the trail quickly turning the corner and coming upon an odd scene. A young High Elf, likely no older than eighteen to twenty summers, was furiously throwing fireballs at an enraged grizzly bear, but all she was managing to do was set the beasts' fur on fire and enrage it.

_'If she were smart, she would use ice spells.'_ He thought as he subconsciously shifted his cloak to one side and revealed his entire upper-left arm was covered in sheathed daggers. Pulling the top most one out and taking careful aim, he launched it at the bear, and the spinning dervish plunged deep into the base of the creatures' neck, severing its spinal cord and killing it instantly.

* * *

Aurora couldn't believe her luck, as it just seemed to keep going from bad to worse. First her village was attacked by Orcs, then as her mother lay dying in her arms, she told her to go find her father who she had never even met and was something called a Jarl in Skyrim, and now after she had lost everything and everyone close to her and the only thing she had left was a Nordic father who might not even want her, she was about to be killed by a damn bear!

"I never even got to meet you papa." She said regretfully as she waited for the bear to cut her down, the meager fire spell she knew being ineffective against the beast. She watched as the flaming animal reared up on its hind legs intending to end her life. She knew she should be afraid, she knew she should look away, but all the stories her mother told her about Nord warriors when she was small, about how they would stare their death in the face unflinchingly, did not allow her to look away, to do so would dishonor part of her heritage. That's why when the beast suddenly collapsed in a heap, she became very confused.

Cautiously walking forward, she found a blade lodged in the base of its skull. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching and beheld her rescuer. She presumed it was a male, either that or a powerfully built woman who as the figure was though completely clothed, was muscular, shorter than her but not by much, only about half a head, and wearing a cloak and leather armor both of which were faded grey with age. His face was hidden from view as cloth covered his lower face and the hood of his cloak concealed everything else.

She then remembered the fact that this person had just saved her life and, remembering her manners cleared her throat to get her rescuers attention before saying "Thank for saving me kind sir. I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't come along when you did. My name is Aurora what's yours?"

The stranger looked at her a moment before a voice, deep cool and obviously masculine spoke from beneath the folds of his hood saying "I know what would've happened, you would've become lunch for that bear. Rule number one when traveling alone girl, always carry a knife." He said before pulling the blade out of the bear, wiping it off and handing it to her handle first.

Aurora looked at the knife then at the person "But it's your knife, don't you want it?" she asked confused.

"I have more and you need it more than I do." He replied simply before offering it to her again.

She looked at the knife again, which was more or less a dagger in her eyes. It was of simple design made of bone, with the handle wrapped in leather, with a simple iron crossguard and ring shaped pommel, being sharpened to a point on both sides of the blade. She accepted the 'knife' with a silent nod of thanks. He returned the nod then started to begin his way down the trail again as if nothing had happened.

"Wait a moment!" Aurora called after him forcing him to stop and look back at her. "I never caught your name."

"That's because I never gave it." He responded coolly.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the girls' pretty cheeks flushed red, her emerald green eyes narrowed and then she marched right up to him and said "Now listen here sera, I am grateful for you saving my life and was merely trying to properly thank you, but if you're going to be an arse about it then Talos take you!" She then marched back to her dropped pack and after slinging it over her shoulder, swiftly marching past her savior and down the trail.

_'Now where was that fire at before?'_ the cowled man wondered as he followed the girl until night fell, watching from a distance as she made a fire using magicka before she huddled as close as she could to it for warmth.

Sighing to his self, the stranger moved silently forward into the firelight, when the girl saw him instead of getting angry she motioned for him to have a seat on a rock. Perplexed but sensing no threat he obliged her, and watched her quietly as she worriedly rubbed her hands together whilst staring at her feet. Finally she looked up and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Afterall if you don't want to tell me your name it's your business I suppose and I guess you have your reasons. But please, at least have some food and rest here tonight won't you?" she asked.

The camp was silent for a moment before he spoke "Why are you so intent upon knowing my name? All I did was save you from a bear, it was no big deal."

The girl across from him merely shook her head in response "It's not that simple, according to the laws in the village where I grew up, you saved my life and now I must serve you until I am either released from your service or I save your life in turn." She explained.

"So basically you're going to follow me around from now on, no matter what I do or say?" He asked to which she nodded. Taking a moment to digest this information the cloaked man sighed before saying "Alright then, if you and I are forced to travel together I suppose I can tell you my name." He said slowly before lowering his hood and cowl revealing his face.

Aurora was couldn't help but stare as she took in his features, he was an elf with pale skin, shoulder length swept back white hair, and cold silver eyes that gleamed with a keen intelligence. His face was weathered, haggard, and gaunt as if he had been through much; and if the scar he possessed that ran down his left eye was any indication. Yet for all his wild appearance he also came off as seemingly regal possessing high cheekbones and an air of confidence common among other elves she had met.

While she was staring at him he was doing the same right back. He was right in his first assessment it seems as now in the light of the fire, there was no mistaking this girl as anything but young. She had innocence to her green eyes, an innocence that likely would've been stomped out of her if she were older. She was tall, if a bit shorter and slightly more muscular than an average Altmer; thin and with pale golden skin and kept her honey-blonde hair swept out of her face and in a pony-tail in the back, and sported a pale grey glyph tattoo on her right cheek. She wore formfitting leather armor and carried little in the way of supplies. He noticed she didn't even have any magicka potions on her.

_'She must be a complete greenhorn when it comes to travel.'_ He thought before he cleared his throat and spoke "You said your name was Aurora correct?"

At this she smiled kindly and nodded "Oh yes, my mother named me after lights she was told you can only see in Skyrim at night."

He cocked an eyebrow "She named you after the Aurora in Skyrim? Now why would an Altmer do that?"

The girl suddenly became tense and asked "Tell me, how do you feel about humans?"

A look of annoyance crossed his face "I dislike most of them." He said causing her to frown "But I dislike this Aldmeri Dominion even more. They are nothing more than young and foolish children preaching about superiority just because they are elves. Well, let me tell you something girl, being an elf doesn't make you better; you can still die just as easily to blade, bow, poison, or claw than any from the race of man. All being an elf means is that you'll live longer, by extension become wiser, and thus are less likely to make common mistakes humans make." He said bitterly before adding "Why did you bring this up anyway?"

Aurora gulped steeling her courage before continuing "I brought this up because... well I don't have a problem with humans." A pause "That won't be a problem will it?" she asked hopefully.

She saw something flash briefly through his eyes when she said she had no problem with humans, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"No, that won't be a problem." He said at length. What he said next through her for a loop "Ahzid Rovaaniik."

"Umm, bless you?" was the response he received.

He shook his head "No, Ahzid Rovaaniik is my name. I almost forgot to tell it to you."

Aurora's eyes widened "Oh that was your name, now I see...huh." she said becoming pensive.

Ahzid quirked an eyebrow "Huh what?" he asked.

"That's an odd name for an elf." She said in response causing him to sigh and say "Yes I get that a lot. I suggest we turn in, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and if you insist on following me you had best keep up, as I wish to be in the closest town called Helgen within the next week."

"WHAT, You mean it's still a week to the nearest town?!" She asked.

_'Yep, total greenhorn.'_ He thought as he said "Yes, but don't worry. The reason it took me so long to catch up to you was because I was skinning and carving up that bear from earlier. If nothing else, we won't go hungry. Now, get some sleep, we move at sunrise."

* * *

**E4 201 17****th**** of Last Seed 11:45am**

The two arrived dusty and dirty, one week later just as Ahzid said they would, and Aurora felt like her feet were going to fall off, but they made it.

"You're...a monster!" Aurora said between breaths.

"I gave you fair warning that if you followed me you'd better keep up." Ahzid who was by no means winded or even out of breath replied, as he walked towards the gates of Helgen with is hood and cowl up. The gate however was mysteriously closed.

"Halt!" a helmeted guard commanded "What is your business in Helgen?"

"Officer, me and my traveling companion have just spent two weeks on the trail from Cyrodiil and are in dire need of both baths and proper beds. So could you please tell us why the gates are closed?"

"By order of the Imperial Governor General Tullius, Helgen is off limits as recently the leader of a rebellion Ulfric Stormcloak has been captured and is awaiting execution." The guard explained.

"Excuse me, but did you say Ulfric _Stormcloak_?" Aurora asked as she jogged up.

"Yes that's right. Why, has word of his little rebellion even reached that far in Cyrodiil?" the guard inquired.

"Something like that, yes." She said evasively.

"Hey wait are you two-"the guard didn't get to finish as he and his silent companion were suddenly hit with an illusion spell by Ahzid.

"Hmm, what was I doing just now?" the guard asked.

"You were about to let us inside Helgen." The cowled elf responded.

The guard nodded to himself "Right that's what I was doing, you keep out of trouble or you'll answer to me, understand?" he threatened as he opened the gates and waved them through.

"Of course officers, come along squire." He said practically dragging Aurora inside and into the nearest alleyway out of sight where he hissed "What in oblivion was that about?! You nearly got us both skewered girl!"

"I'm sorry about that, but I need to go." She said hurriedly, but as she attempted to make her way past him he grabbed her by her shoulder "Let me go Ahzid!"

"Not until you tell me what I almost got killed over girl!" he said angrily.

"It's none of your business now let me go before I scream!" She said raising her voice slightly out of anger and frustration.

Now Aurora could practically feel annoyance rolling off Ahzid in waves as he spat "Not my business? Not my business? You made it my business when you insisted to become my indentured servant as well as nearly getting me killed back there! So spill it. Why is so important about this Ulfric Stormcloak?"

In response, the Altmer maiden waited until a patrol of two imperial soldiers past by their spot before she pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. Afterwards, Ahzid was quiet for several minutes until he handed her his coin purse and made his way to the entrance of the alleyway where he stopped and said "I want you to go to the inn in town and rent a room. If this goes south, you'll need an alibi."

Next thing he knew he was being hugged from behind as Aurora kept saying "Thank you!" over and over again. Untangling himself from her embrace he said "Don't thank me unless I get us out of this alive." He said neutrally as he made his way down the street, where the execution was about to take place...

* * *

She stood there with a look of grim continence on her face as Nords in imperial legion armor mercilessly shot down one of their countrymen with a volley of arrows.

"Does anyone else feel like running?" an imperial woman in the armor of the legion asked glaring at them all, as if daring them to make a break for it. Then the man with the list asked "Who are you?"

In response, she merely raised a pencil thin eyebrow and stated "I am an Altmer as if that wasn't obvious enough, you mlikdrinking imperial boot licker."

The nord narrowed his eyes, but did not rise to the bait, instead clearing his throat and saying "Well it is clear you're not with the Thalmor Embassy or your countrymen over there would have called for your release. So, I'll ask again, who are you?"

The High Elf woman sighed in annoyance her tall stature, golden skin and amber colored eyes, and long flowing midnight black hair, and haughty demeanor clearly marking her as one of the Altmer. She word a fine set of leather armor that was covered in golden filigree in the shape of eagles and before they captured her, had a sword of elvish make on her hip. She rolled her amber colored eyes and replied "I am Alexia, a simple sellsword. Mark that down in your logbook you Imperial dog."

This caused the other captives to laugh and the big blond nord beside her to exclaim "Are you sure you're an Altmer and not a Nord? You speak as well as any proud daughter of Skyrim would." To which his fellow Stormcloak rebels cheered in agreement.

At this, Alexia let out a laugh "Alas, I am no Nord. But at this point I would choose to walk among the races of men then stay one more second on the militarian state the Summerset Isle has become. It used to be a place of peace and high learning, now it is filled with aught but fear, and bigots with heads so large, that it must be a miracle of magicka that they can even fit them through doors."

This caused the captured Stormcloaks to laugh once again, until one of the Thalmor stepped forward and backhanded Alexia, forcing her to take a knee as she spat blood on the ground, before she glared defiantly at the mer who struck her.

"Be silent blood traitor, and stay on your knees with the rest of these disgusting apes you apparently love so much." He sneered, before he unleashed a stream of a weak lightning spell from his fingertips, sending all the captives to their knees, before he turned his now smug face back to her before taking her chin roughly forcing her to look into his eyes as he said "It's a shame that one of such pure mer blood such as yourself would choose to side with these apes...perhaps, if you swear your loyalty to the Thalmor cause, I'd be willing to have you spared the headman's axe."

In response, Alexia spat in the Thalmor's face "I'd rather suck Molag Bal's cock for all of eternity then swear my loyalty to you Thalmor lunatics."

The Thalmor in question wiped the spittle from his face before he backhanded her again before he walked away stopping only when he heard her call out to him "Wait!" she said.

"What is it blood-traitor? Has the thought of imminent death finally opened your eyes?" He asked.

Instead of answering Alexia asked "What is your name? I want to know what to write on your headstone after I kill you."

This caused the Altmer to laugh, a cruel haughty sound that showed how very little he thought of her bravado. "You, kill me? Well, you're stubbornly optimistic, I'll give you that much blood-traitor, but since you wish to know so badly, the name of one whom sentenced you to die this day is named Ondolemar of the Thalmor. That is the name of your conqueror."

Alexia nodded "I'll be sure to remember it." She promised.

Ondolemar smirked dismissively saying "You do that." Before turning his back on her and nodding at General Tullius to proceed.

The old Imperial general then gave a long winded speech about how Ulferic Stormcloak had started the war in Skyrim by shouting the previous High King apart with his voice alone. Alexia tuned him out after that thinking the man mad or misinformed.

_'No man can literally speak another to death surely? Well, not unless he's attempting to bore him to death in a lecture hall.'_ Alexia mused.

The High Elf was brought out of her musings by the sound of the woman from earlier yelling "Halt, and state your business!"

This caused Alexia to look up, and she spotted a grey cloaked figure moving steadily down the road towards them. From the build she could tell it was a male, tall likely six foot, his facial features were obscured under the shadow of his cowl and hood but Alexia could make out the shape of some kind of armor peeking up from beneath his cloak everytime he moved, but she couldn't tell what type of armor it was from this distance.

The Imperial woman with the drill sergeant-like voice called again "Halt and state your business or you shall be considered and enemy of the empire and treated as such!" she warned.

At this the figure actually did stop and growled out "By what right do you breech imperial law which was set down by the founder of your empire General? I know for a fact that in the case of high treason or war crimes, the accused is to be taken back to the imperial city to await trial before not only the Emperor, but also the Elder Council. So, what do you have to say for yourself for this obvious breech in imperial conduct?" The figure asked condescendingly before he took an obvious battle stance what struck Alexia as odd however was he seemed to carry about him a sense of pride, not the haughty pride of her kind, but the pride of one who has endured great hardship and survived the ordeal. _'Yes.'_ She thought _'This one has pride, and will sooner see the world bend to him then bend to the world.'_

Tullius stepped forward and addressed the speaker "I don't know who you are or why you know so much about imperial law, but I have been made military governor of Skyrim, as such I have a duty to protect the people."

The cloaked man "Hummed" for a moment before asking "Even if this means possibly making Ulfric Stormcloak a martyr and ensuring a full scale rebellion in the region?"

At this, Tullius sighed in annoyance "That though had crossed my mind but certain parties want him gone as soon as possible I'm afraid."

"By 'certain parties' you mean the yellow skins in the fancy robes over there I assume?" the cloaked man asked motioning with his head towards the Thalmor.

"Do you not know that you stand in the presence of the Thalmor swine?! You should be groveling at our feet and begging for your miserable life for daring to interfere in our affairs!" The other of the two Thalmor besides Ondolemar said this one a woman with a voice that sounded akin to a banshees screech.

The man looked her way, sniffed loudly and then hawked on the ground before saying "Apparently you have your head so far up your arse, that you honestly think yourself important, and for the record, no person worth their salt be they man or elf would bend their knee to you Thalmor pricks."

This caused the Stormcloaks to cheer as the female Altmer stalked forward slowly "Well then, perhaps I should teach you the consequences of not being humble before your superiors, hmm?" she asked sweetly but her voice held an undertone of malice.

The masked figure let out a mirthless laugh before shrugging his arms out of his cloak revealing he wore full grey faded leather armor underneath, and covered in numerous scrolls pouches and weapons before he drew one of two slender curved silver swords at his hips and said "You can try woman, you can try."

With that the Altmer woman drew her own weapon, a flanged mace covered in burnished brass and fine leather, its flanges curving downwards like the beaks of a bird of prey. The two combatants circled each other neither taking their eyes off the other. Then, as if sensing an opening, the Altmer struck out, aiming to cave the mysterious combatants' head in, only for said combatant to bat it away with his scimitar and deliver an overhead strike of his own which was dodged by the more nimble and more lightly armored elf. The Stranger did not stop his advance he charged forward and thrust with his blade intending to gore the elf on the tip of his sword.

The Thalmor merely danced out of the way of this and struck her opponent in the back of his legs with her mace where his armor was less protective to allow for better movement. The blow sent him to one knee, and he planted his sword in the earth to remain upright. He stood and turned, locking eyes with the arrogant haughty gaze of his opponent, before saying "You think this is some kind of game do you? That this is not something to be taken seriously? Well, here's a bit of free advice, start treating this as a real battle to the death or you're going to die."

In response the woman threw her head back and laughed as if she had just been told a fine jest. "You can't seriously expect me a pure bred Altmer of the Summerset Isle to take fighting you, a mongrel, seriously can you?" She looked into his eyes "By Auri-el you actually do! You actually think me fighting you would be a challenge for one such as myself?" The woman's eyes narrowed "Such foolish arrogance, for you to think yourself an equal to a purebred Altmer. Know your place mongrel!" she said before she charged.

The stranger ducked her first blow, dodged to the side on her second, and blocked the third with a dismissive flick of his sliver scimitar. Having enough of being pushed around the warrior slowly advanced as he spun his slender curved blade in elegant figure eights, and once again the Altmer jumped aside but not quite quickly enough this time, as her robe was torn in the process. The mere fact that the blade of one she considered "impure" touched her, seemed to enrage the elf, as she then raised her free hand and with her face pulled back in a vicious snarl unleashed a bolt of eldritch lightning at the figure at near point-blank range...

Only for the warrior to raise his left hand and raise a ward, the glowing blue shield of magicka absorbing the brunt of her attack before launching his sword overhanded and at blurring speed at elf, and for it to impale her in the sternum and pierce through her back, much to her shock she felt her nerves become numb as her lifeblood spilled out of her and she collapsed to the ground. When it was over, and she lay down on the ground twitching over the mysterious figure she asked "What-what kind of imbecile throws his sword at his enemies?"

In answer the man loomed over her, and grasped his swords hilt with both hands "The kind of imbecile who intends to survive fighting mages." He answered before yanking the blade sharply upwards and into her chest, killing her.

"May Xarxes be honored by our fight and remember it for all time." He intoned before removing his blade from her chest. As he reached down to respectfully close her eyes, he was struck by a bolt of lightning in the side. Letting loose a hiss of pain, the man glared over to the eyes of the other Altmer who had a look of smug superiority on his face before he turned to General Tullius and ordered with authority "Tullius I want this person executed for the murder of a Thalmor operative."

"I answer to the Emperor not to you Thalmor, and from what I saw this person acted in self-defense it was not murder." Said man answered smugly.

"Oh, so it's fine for some vagabond to kill a damn Thalmor, but when Ulferic Stormcloak challenges the former High King to combat it is considered murder?!" A big blonde Nord called out, while his fellow Stormcloaks roared in protest with him.

"SILENCE you rabble!" Tullius roared before turning to the cloaked individual and ignoring the seething Thalmor who was glaring daggers at him he asked "Tell me Stranger, what brings you to Helgen today of all days?"

"General Tullius, who I am, is not important, but the reason why I'm here is. I was sent here on an errand by the Daedric Prince Azura; my mission is to find 'the Nirn-bound Dragon'. Now, as you can imagine crossing a  
Daedric Prince is never a good idea so I must be about my task quickly." The Stranger responded before he picked up his blade and sheathed it at his side once again and made his way over to the captives.

He stood before them gazing at each one of them in turn as if by looking at them he could tell which one he was searching for. After several long silent minutes he asked "General, can you tell me anything about dragons? That may speed up my search."

Tullius scoffed. "Dragons, their fairytales invented by Nords as stories to tell around there hearths from what I can tell since coming to this place. But, if what you say is true and you were sent here by a Daedric Prince then perhaps...Legate Rikke!" He called.

"Yes General Tullius?" A Nordic woman in imperial armor called stepping forward.

"Legate, could you please shed some light on this 'Nirn-bound Dragon' business? I believe I speak for everyone when I say we are confused." Tullius asked.

Rikke nodded. "Sir, I believe this man-" She was cut off by said man yelling "Elf!" "I believe this elf is looking for the mythical Dragonborn, sir. According to the legends of my people, the Dragonborn is one born with the blood and soul of a dragon but with the body of a mortal. He or she can supposedly use a dragon's power as their own, but lacks their natural flight abilities I assume, hence 'Nirn-bound dragon'."

"Hmm, this one why is he gagged unlike the rest?" The elf asked stopping before the Jarl of Windhelm.

"That is Ulferic Stormcloak, a traitor to the empire and Dragonborn or not, he dies here today." Tullius said stubbornly.

In response to this, the Stranger turned and faced the wizened general saying "General Tullius, I understand your anger but do you truly wish to tempt the wrath of a Daedric Prince by killing this one on the off chance he might be this...Dragonborn Azura desires?" the stranger reasoned.

"Pff, don't make me laugh stranger. What would Azura want with a mythical Nordic hero?" Ondolemar sneered.

"I do not know, but I do know that she is more powerful than any mortal could hope to be, so I ask again General, are you really willing to cross a practical deity over a petty human war?"

Before Tullius could answer, a loud roar was heard, and then another, shortly after that, it felt as if all oblivion broke loose as a dragon that was easily as big as a house, possessing jagged scales as black as midnight, and wings large enough to blot out the sun came soring down from the skies before landing on top of the tower and, upon unleashing a mighty roar, the sky darkened with a swirling mass of clouds as chunks of flaming earth seemingly rained down from heavenly Aetherius itself. Amidst the chaos, the elf saw the rebels making their escape and decided to follow them.

As he ran he thought '_What is __**he**__ doing here? I thought he was killed over a thousand years ago. Why is he back, he should be dead, what could this mean?'_ He just made it inside the tower before the blonde nord from earlier slammed the door shut.

"What in Oblivion was that thing?! Jarl Ulferic, could the legends be true?" the blonde asked fearfully.

"Legends don't burn down villages Ralof." Ulferic replied before turning to the cloaked man and asking "Now, you my fine friend fought valiantly against the Thalmor scum, yet I never caught your name." Ulferic said before extending his hand to the mysterious Stranger.

The warrior stared at it for a moment before simply saying "I didn't give it."

The Jarl of Windhelm frowned for a moment before he nodded and helped the High Elf captive to her feet and taking a knife from a fellow Stormcloak, released her from her bonds saying "Do not think I have forgotten you Alexia Sellsword, if your skill with a blade is as sharp as your tongue then you have nothing to fear from the imperial legion, or anyone else for that matter."

The Altmer woman gave a gracious nod before turning to the Stranger. "So, Mysterious Stranger was it?" she asked.

"Aye and your Alexia correct?" he said calmly as if a dragon wasn't destroying the town outside.

The Altmer chuckled "That's what you and everybody else can call me. I have to say, you have some talent with that blade of yours. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Stranger said quietly.

"Heh, heh, heh, alright enough flirting you two, we need to make good our escape while those imperial dogs out there are still distracted. C'mon up through the tower!" Ralof said making his way up and leaving two disgruntled mer behind him.

As they neared the top, another loud roar was heard and then the head of the black wyrm came bursting through the wall of the tower, breathing massive gouts of flame not long after and consuming a man alive in the process. The dragon fled not long after and Ralof looked out the hole, and seeing the inn burning below, he said "You two are going to have to jump it seems?"

"Us two, and why do we have to jump?" Alexia asked incredulously.

"Chances are higher that you'll survive than we will! Now get going! We don't have time to stand here and talk with Dragons and Imperials about." Ralof responded.

Instead of answering, Stranger took a black bearskin backpack off from underneath his cloak. "Hold this." He said to Ralof before he picked up Alexia bridal style and moved towards the hole.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" She yelled as wriggled in his grasp.

"Be quiet." he grunted "This is going to hurt me more than you." He then turned to Ralof "Once we get down there toss me my pack understood?"

"Aye friend." Ralof said with a nod.

With that Stranger jumped backwards out of the tower with the screams of a high elf woman ringing in his ears, landed back first on the burning second story, and because of the weakness of the wood and their combined weight, ended up crashing through to the ground floor in a heap. The Stranger let out a groan as he got up from the crash landing.

"You ok girl?" He grunted through the pain.

"Don't ever do that again you nameless fetcher!" Alexia chastised as she got up and dusted herself off.

Chuckling to himself he said "Ah, so you're fine then, good." He then yelled up to Ralof "Stormcloak, my pack!"

"Aye, here it is friend, catch!" Ralof shouted before tossing a pack down to the cloaked figure that caught it deftly.

Ralof then shouted "You two make your way to the Keep, I'll meet you there!" He then disappeared from sight.

Alexia had already made her way towards the exit only to look back when she realized her mysterious companion wasn't following her. Turning back to him to see him frozen in place she asked "What's wrong, we need to get going unless you want to burn alive?"

"I need to find someone, a girl by the name of Aurora I told her to wait here for me, I hope she's alright." He responded looking left and right for any sign of her.

Alexia was tempted to leave her nameless companion to fend for himself, but she just couldn't do it in good conscience. So she sighed and asked "What does she look like I'll check upstairs."

"She's a high elf; a young one, looks like she's only twenty or so, slightly shorter and more muscular than average, green eyes honey blonde hair, with a grey glyph tattoo on the right side of her face wearing leather armor."

Alexia nodded "Right, got it." She said before heading the charred stairs while he continued his search below.

A few minutes later he heard her call "I found her!"

Rushing up the burning stairs, Ahzid found Alexia supporting the passed out form of his traveling companion on her shoulder. She had some soot covering her armor, and as smudge of dirt on her face; as well as what looked to be a goose egg forming on top of her head, but other than that she looked mostly unharmed.

Walking up to herm he cast a simple healing spell on her bruised skull. The golden light quickly worked its magic and the goose egg quickly vanished from sight. Moments after Aurora regained consciousness, her eyelids fluttering open, her green eyes locked on Ahzid. Seeing him, Aurora smiled weakly and asked "Hey Ahzid, what happened? Last thing I remember was waiting in the tavern like you told me too and then everything went dark."

_'Seems to have a slight concussion, she'll be no good in a fight at the moment.'_ Ahzid thought before he said "Well after I completed my little errand a giant black dragon attacked and now we need to quickly flee Helgen if we wish to escape with our lives."

Aurora smiled dreamily "That's nice."

_'Yep she'll be of no help for the foreseeable future.' _Ahzid thought dryly before turning to Alexia and saying hand her to me and I'll carry her as we make our way out of here."

Surprisingly Alexia shook her head before saying "I saw you fight and I can say with absolute certainty that you are the better swordsmen of the two of us. I'll carry the girl; you just keep us both alive alright?"

"Understood, follow me and keep close, ok?" He said leading the way out of the still burning inn.

Alexia rolled her amber eyes but did as told silently lugging her fellow high elf along with her. Ahzid stuck close to the walls, which was a good thing as not moments later, the black menace slammed down onto the stonework just above them and breathed gouts of flames, incinerating a handful of imperial troops.

Before the dragon could take off again, Ahzid jumped out in front of it and called **"Dovah! Alduin!"**

This caught the black serpents' attention and he gazed down at the grey clad elf in minute curiosity and ask in his native tongue **"Wo los hi mal joor wah ful brazenly for tir for do gein grik ol dimaar?** **Who are you little mortal to so brazenly call out the name of one such as myself?"**

Staring right back at the Dragon he responded **"Zu'u los Ahzid Rovaaniik, laat do dii sonah, ahrk laat do den wo ruk hi do wuth. I am Ahzid Rovaaniik, last of my kind, and last of those who worshiped you of old."**

Ahzid's body tensed as the dragon's head snaked closer to him and sniffed him taking in his scent before questioning **"Ahzid Rovaaniik, Bitter Wanderer?"**

Seeing the Nirnbound creature nod, Alduin said **"Rinik eyvir ruz Fahliil. Gesaag zey, vir lingrah has nii kosaan ruzun Zu'u lost fusk adrift ko tiid? Very well then Elf. Tell me, how long has it been since I was cast adrift in time?"**

Deciding to chance his luck and subtly mock the beast before him Ahzid said** "Eruvos tii lost passed ruzun hin viik Alduin. Hi ahrk hin sonah los nid nuz vahrukt nu. Years beyond counting have passed since your defeat Alduin. You and your kind are nothing but a memory now."**

The great dragon let out a low growl leaning down to stare directly at Ahzid before saying **"Lingraav fos hi saag mal fahliil, fah Zu'u lost ni defeated naal reyliik do jul nuz naal suleyk do Zuwuth Deykel. Ol fah zey ahrk ungol nahlrii zeyda vahrukt...mu fent ni kos fah pogaas lingrahiik. Watch what you say little elf, for I was not defeated by the race of man but by the power of an Elder Scroll. As for me and mine being just a memory...we shall not be for much longer."**

The midnight black dragon then lifted up his head and said **"Fah providing zey voth diist bit do tinvaak I've kos ko ton do eruvos, Zu'u lost mahn wah gelaad hi wah lif het unharmed. Fus Ro Dah! For providing me with the first bit of conversation I've had in thousands of years, I have decided to allow you to leave here unharmed. Force Balance Push!"**

The World-Eater's mighty Thu'um tore through the stone wall of the fort as if it were nothing leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Without another word, Alduin took the skies, and began his reign of terror anew. Ahzid turned back to see Alexia staring at him with both confusion and accusation in her eyes, but he merely shook his head before nodding towards Aurora silently indicating that her wellbeing came first. He nodded towards the hole and headed towards it, with a very confused Alexia following behind, stopping only briefly when she saw a familiar elven blade sticking out from under an upturned wagon...

* * *

**E4 201 17th of Last Seed 1:15pm Riverwood settlement**

_'We made good time to this place.'_ Ahzid thought as the trio made their way into the closest settlement they could find. Turning back to Alexia who had silently carried Aurora the entire way he said "We should see if there is an inn in town. Aurora needs to lie down, and you look like you could use a break."

Seeing the glare the high elf woman sent his way, Ahzid just chuckled and quickly found the inn which was named the _Sleeping Giant_. While holding the door open for the girl he asked the barkeep, a fifty-something stern looking Breton woman with auburn hair and keen green eyes "You wouldn't happen to have a room for rent would you? My friend hit her head and isn't feeling very well."

Upon seeing Alexia all but dragging Aurora into her establishment, the Breton merely raised an eyebrow and said "Clearly. You can place her in that room over there." She said, pointing to the free room she had available.

Giving the woman a nod, Ahzid reached into his coin purse and asked "How much would I owe you for the room as well as some food for both myself and both my traveling companions?"

"Don't worry about the room elf, it just wouldn't feel right taking money from someone when his friend is so bad off at the moment. As for food, talk to Orgnar, he'll set you up right."

"How do you know I'm an elf?" Ahzid asked as his face as well as his body was still completely covered by his cowl and cloak.

The innkeeper gave him a knowing once over before saying "The way you move it was too fluid, to graceful to be that of a man, only a mer can move like that."

After a moment Ahzid lowered his hood and cowl revealing his face pale face, his silver eyes boring into hers before he said "A very astute observation for an innkeeper. One would almost think it too astute."

"I'm an innkeeper it's my job to notice things." She said brushing him off before adding "Speaking of noticing things you never said how your friend got hurt."

"A dragon is attacking Helgen and burning it to ground at the moment, though it's probably done and gone by now." He replied smoothly thinking she wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to her.

She stared at him hard trying to decide if he was lying or not before saying "Your serious aren't you?"

As he walked past her to check up on his- _'What is she anyway, my squire, my attendant, what?' _he mused to himself before locking a single silver eye with her hard green ones and saying "If I was going to lie I think I could come up with a better one than that don't you?"

Nodding slightly she responded "Yeah I suppose so."

The two then went their separate ways and just before Ahzid closed the door to the room Aurora was resting in he heard the woman say "Orgnar, I want you to set those three up with some food, and help them with anything else they may need."

"What's going on Delphine, it's not like you to be this charitable to strangers. Aren't you the one who always says we aren't running a charity whenever I give someone a free drink for tipping well?" He heard a gruff nord respond.

"Just do it Orgnar." She commanded.

"Fine, fine, just don't start complaining when we're low on both food, and coin ok?"

Smiling to himself slightly he shut the door and not soon after found himself at the business end of an elven longsword. Giving Alexia a curious look he said "You know, if you wanted answers you could at least be civil about it."

"Who in the hells of oblivion are you? How could you speak to that dragon, did you summon it to attack Helgen?" She shot off rapidly ignoring his remark.

Instead of answering her, Ahzid swiftly leaned back before lashing out with his right foot and kicking Alexia's sword hand, causing her to lose her grip on her blade, and for the sword to spin in the air where it was caught hilt first by the pale skinned elf who promptly pointed it at its owner's throat.

"Now then, let's get a few things straight. First off, holding someone at sword point is not a good way to get reliable answers, as it makes a person nervous and they are more liable to tell you anything they think you'll want to hear if it means you'll spare their life. Secondly, your grip on your blade was weak. And most importantly-"Ahzid's voice suddenly obtained a harsh edge "Did you honestly think it wise to threaten someone you admitted was a better bladesman than you, what's more did you give no thought to Aurora and what could've happened to her if a fight had broken out between us in here?"

Alexia immediately felt both humbled and guilty at the same time. Humbled, for she had indeed admitted he was better with a sword than her yet she decided to threaten him anyway, and guilty because he was correct; if a fight had broken out between them Aurora could've gotten injured or even killed.

Lowering her head in shame, she muttered out "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't." Ahzid voice said causing Alexia to flinch slightly before she looked up at him in confusing when she felt Shehai, her sword being returned to its sheath.

"You weren't thinking." Ahzid said again "If this were a battlefield or I an important political figure you would've just led hundreds if not hundreds of thousands to their deaths, with such brash action. Nations have gone to war for less, remember that."

Seeing the young high elf nod, Ahzid took a seat on a nearby stool and said "Now, what do you want to know?"

Taking her own seat on a trunk, Alexia sorted out her thoughts for a moment before she asked "How did you speak to that dragon?"

"It is a skill known as Thu'um. Anyone can learn it given enough time and practice. I just so happen to have had plenty of time to practice."

Nodding in acceptance at his answer she then asked "Did you summon the dragon to attack Helgen?"

To which Ahzid shook his head no "I did not summon that dragon. In fact, I had hoped never to see that or any dragon ever again and the fact that the first dragon I see in millennia is that dragon in particular does not bode well for anyone."

"Who is he?" Alexia asked curious but with a hint of trepidation.

"He is-"Ahzid was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Ahzid raised his hand for silence before he crept to the door and upon opening it a crack, came face to face with the Nord that Delphine had pointed out earlier. _'Orgnar.'_ Ahzid recalled.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ahzid asked courteously if shortly.

"Yeah, Delphine said to set you three up with food and whatever else ya might need. So we got some soup and bread out here if you're hungry."

Ahzid nodded "We'll be out shortly, thank you."

Nodding the Nord made his way back to the bar. After he'd left, Ahzid turned to Alexia and said "I suggest we finish this discussion after we've eaten. As, I don't know about you but I haven't eaten since around seven this morning."

"I was captured by Imperial troops roughly two days ago and haven't eaten since then, so food would be welcome."

Reminding himself to bring back a bowl for Aurora in case she was awake, Ahzid led the way out into the tavern proper. As the duo approached the bar, Ahzid's eyes came across a curious sight. That of a young lass barely into of her adulthood, clad in the most provocative set of ebony armor he'd ever seen. What the 'armor' amounted to was a bra and thong made out of ebony covering her torso and some shoulder and leg guards attached to both pieces along with matching sets of boots and gauntlets.

"Young people these days." He muttered to himself before he walked up beside her and asked "Is this seat taken Miss?"

"It's Syna, Syna Siegfriedsdottir, and no, no it's not." She replied in a somewhat melodic if strained female Nordic voice, as if she had something on her mind.

"Thank you." He responded taking the seat next to her and taking a moment to get a good look at the girl. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with messy black hair, and slightly tanned skin, which was unusual considering her Nordic accent; As Nords were usually quite pale.

"Enjoying the view?" Syna asked in a heated tone having obviously caught him staring at her.

"I'm sorry it's just that...that has to be the most ridiculous set of armor I've ever seen. Armor is made to protect you, and the only thing that armor is protecting is your modesty, and just barely at that." He told the girl bluntly.

Syna nodded "That's actually the whole point. I figured that if the bandits were too busy ogling me as I ran towards them, it would be easier to kill them. Besides this way I have decent protection and still have maximum mobility."

Nodding and conceding the point before taking a sip of the soup Orgnar sat down in front of him along with some bread and some simple mead, he countered "Your strategy has several flaws however; you don't seem to like being stared at for one, for another that tactic only works on men and not all bandits are male, granted a decent portion are but not all, and finally your leaving your torso wide open to attack and exposing yourself to the elements at large."

Syna nodded she had encountered all these problems in the past at some point or another. Seeing that this man seemingly knew much about smithing she decided to go out on a limb and ask "What would you recommend I do to better protect myself without compromising my speed?"

Ahzid hummed for a moment before he said "I would recommend creating a layered defense around your abdomen. Start with a cloth shirt for comfort, and then take fur, leather and finally thin layers of steel each laid slightly in top of the other should give you optimum protection while still providing you with enough movement necessary to hunt vampires."

Syna's head snapped to the man sitting next to her, giving him a clear view of her sparkling emerald eyes. "How do you know I hunt vampires?" she asked.

Finishing his meal, and picking up a tray full of food for Aurora, Ahzid turned to leave stopping only briefly to look at her and say "It's rather obvious. You want for maximum protection and mobility the fact you wear an Amulet of Arkay intertwined with morning glory, symbolizing your devotion to both the Nine as well as the Daedric Prince Meridia, a common trinket among vampire hunters. But let me twll you right now; you'll need more than faith to kill a vampire though; you need the right gear, and the right mindset. Come see me tomorrow, and if prove you're serious about hunting them, I may be willing to teach you a thing or two."

With his piece said, Ahzid headed back into the room, seeing that Aurora was still asleep, he placed the tray on a nearby desk and huddled in a corner, before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep...

* * *

Aurora awoke feeling rather dizzy and with a throbbing headache. She felt herself laying on something soft and pushing herself up  
caused her vision to swim and her head to pound even worse briefly. Taking a moment to let her vision settle, Aurora found herself in a room in a straw bed. Looking to her left, she saw a grey mass of cloth in the corner that was steadily moving up and down in time with someone's breathing. Quickly deducing it was Ahzid, Aurora allowed herself to relax, her eyes wandered around the room until they settled on an unfamiliar high elf woman asleep in a nearby chair with her head on a desk, using her folded arms as a pillow.

Slowly getting up so as not to wake either of them, Aurora carefully made her way to the door before opening it and slipping outside the room.

Aurora found herself in a tavern the main source of light coming from the dying coals in a massive fire pit in the middle of the room. Seeing a bar at the far end of the room, Aurora made her way towards it, intent on finding something to eat. As she made her way around the bar she heard a female voice ask "Can I help you with something?"

Aurora's breath caught and her heart skipped a beat as she rapidly turned around and found herself face to face with a tan skinned dark hair nord woman wearing a very racy set of black armor.

Upon seeing her reaction the woman's face softened and she said "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, are you alright?" She asked.

Nodding Aurora responded "Yes I'm fine thank you. Umm, I'm sorry if this sounds like a weird question but where am I, and what time is it?"

The woman's green eyes lit up in recognition "Ah, you must be that young girl that elf brought into town. According to Delphine, she's the lady who owns this place; you took a nasty bump to the head. This is the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood by the way and it's...about four in the morning I think."

Aurora took a moment to digest all this information and thought _'Ok so we're not in Helgen anymore, I got knocked out somehow and was carried here either by Ahzid or that girl, it's four in the morning and I'm half starved.'_

Aurora was brought out of her thoughts by the woman in front of her saying "I'm Syna Siegfriedsdottir and you are?"

"Aurora, you can call me Aurora." She responded, before her stomach protested loudly to the fact that it had been a good eight hours since she had eaten anything.

Her eyes twinkling with amusement Syna said "I think I know why you're up at this time of night. Hang on and I'll see if I can scrounge up something for you."

Raising her hands slightly Aurora said "No, don't trouble yourself I can just wait for breakfast."

"Don't worry about it; besides you injured yourself, you need to regain your strength." Syna responded as she dug around underneath the bar before coming back up with some cheese and bread. "It isn't much but it should hold you over till breakfast." She said.

Accepting the simple meal with a nod and a whisper of thanks Aurora quickly devoured her meal. After she had finished Syna asked kindly "Do you feel better now that you've eaten?"

Aurora did indeed feel better, and now that she sated her hunger, she felt like going back to sleep. Apparently her exhaustion showed upon her face as Syna said concernedly "Maybe it would be best if you lay back down, you look tired."

Nodding and bidding her a sleepy good night, Aurora made her way back to the room she woke up in. After closing the door quietly behind her, she turned around to find Ahzid staring right at her. Neither of them said anything for a moment and just stared at one another. Finally Ahzid broke the mounting silence. "You're awake."

"I am." Aurora nodded.

There was another moment of awkward silence "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Smiling slightly Aurora nodded "Yes I am, I was hungry so I stepped out to grab something to eat for a moment. So, what happened in Helgen? Did you manage to-"She stopped talking when Ahzid raised a hand for silence.

"The last I saw him, he was alive. As for what happened in Helgen..." Ahzid paused a moment before he said "What I am about to tell you next is the absolute truth, it is no joke and I am being completely serious, understand?"

Seeing the girl nod he continued "A dragon appeared and attacked Helgen, burning it, the people and the imperial legion to nothing but cinder and ashes."

Aurora's green eyes widened in fear "How did we escape Helgen with a dragon wrecking the place, and what does she have to do with us?" she whispered nodding to Alexia who was still asleep.

Glancing at the sleeping woman briefly Ahzid responded "She was one of the people on the chopping block; she helped me get you here. Her name is Alexia."

_'I see, it seems I owe you twice over now Ahzid, along with this woman now.'_ Aurora thought.

"In any case, I suggest you get some sleep as tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Ahzid recommended.

Giving her savior a curious glance, she asked "How so master?"

_'Master huh, alright then I guess I can work with that.'_ Ahzid thought to himself.

The pale skinned elf gave Aurora a smile that chilled her to the bone before he said "That's because my dear apprentice, your training begins tomorrow, and if you intend to follow me across the harsh lands of Skyrim you need to know how to fight, and when it comes to teaching, I am nothing if not a demanding teacher."

With a slight feeling of dread mixed with anticipation Aurora went back to her bed, both excited to learn how to fight properly, but at the same time, dreading what her new master will put her through come the morrow...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Length: 10,077 – Date Completed: 1/25/14**

* * *

**AN: Well here it is ladies and gents the first chap of Sundered Throne. This will be a rather unique fic as instead of focusing on the Dragonborn directly, it will be focusing on someone else: my OC Ahzid Rovaaniik, a 'follower' of the Dragonborn who has his own secrets, history, powers, and reasons for doing what he does which you will all find out as the story progresses. I assure you all if you give this story a chance you will enjoy yourselves. That said, if you enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave me a review as this is my first Elder Scrolls fic, and feedback in the form of constructive criticism is always welcome. (Flaming less so, but eh haters gonna hate, right?) Anyway, till next time everyone, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


End file.
